Breaking Dawn
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Set during Twilight 2x23, Kate and Ari have a last encounter before the deadly end.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Set during Twilight 2x23, Kate and Ari have a last encounter before the deadly ending.

 **Breaking Dawn**

"You know that when dawn comes and we see each other again, we're going to be enemies, don't you?" Ari asked in Kate's bedroom, as he hugged the brunette from behind and deposited a tender kiss on her neck, taking in her sweet scent, trying to save it after they'd made love.

"I know. And so we'll make this a memorable night." Kate said, turning in his arms and smiling as her hands caressed his big ones that were around her waist. "Let's go to the club, have fun, let's see the sun rise."

Ari smiled infected by Kate's words, while both left tomorrow aside, as difficult and painful it was, so they wouldn't waste their precious hours. Ari then planted a kiss on Kate's lips, still in her white robe, letting his large hands slip inside the fabric that fell on the floor while she scratched his bare chest and then removed his pants and they made love again.

Later, after showering, Kate went to her closet and pulled out a hanger with a dark skinny tight jeans and a black blouse with the collar and long sleeves transparent.

There she splashed water on her face, looking in the mirror and for a moment she felt desperate and angry at the whole situation. Ari and his gentle eyes were messing with her so much, she still could remember when he'd appeared at her apartment, two months after the incident at the morgue and then, after a fight, they'd surrenderd to their desire and now, tomorrow, they would again be in opposite sides. There was something bigger than them at stake, and she knew that Gibbs was trying to protect everyone.

Knowing she was wasting time, she tried to put a smile on her face and began to get ready, knowing that he was waiting for her.

Ari, who was sitting on her bed, had his head resting on his hands, angry and sad to see that it was his last night with his beautiful Cailtin because tomorrow he would have his revenge against Gibbs. He took a deep breath and when the door opened, he tried to smile at her.

The club in was full and soon the couple was inside, enjoying the music, the drink and especially the other. Ari was sitting at the bar drinking whiskey, however, his attention was turned to the dance floor, watching Kate dancing with a smirk. Some dancers had performed earlier and now Kate had a silvery festoon around her neck as she danced for him, smiling slyly.

"Are you enjoying?" Kate asked, as she held the object around her shoulders, stretching her long arms, as he lifted his glass in salute, agreeing with a seductive look.

"Very much, who would say that you were born a dancer?"

Kate approached him, involving the festoon ends around his neck and he put the glass aside to be able to hold her, one hand on her waist and the other on her face, stroking it gently.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Mr. Haswari." She said, laughing and then tilting her head aside, managing to see his brown eyes shining even with the smoky nightclub lighting.

Kate put her hand to his face, lacing her fingers with his, that were still stroking her and she closed her eyes as he deposited a kiss over her lips, gentle but full of the passion that the two felt for each other.

The festoon tickled, but Ari didn't care, only cared about Kate, who then began stroking the short hair of his nape, and then his beard fondly. When the two broke the kiss to breathe, they exchanged a last kiss before she pulled him by the festoon:

"Let's dance."

"Be careful Caitlin, I can surprise you on the dance floor." He teased her, standing up and following her, still with the silver object around his neck, admiring her in the tight jeans and heels that let her at the same height as him, and her red lips stretched into a smile, before the two exchange a passionate kiss and began dancing together, a more romantic and slow music, looking up and smiling fondly.

4am, the couple walk hand in hand toward an amusement park that was there on the park, but it was closed for the season. There was nobody on the street, because in addition of being too early, it was cold. Kate was gritting her teeth, but wanted to go to the park anyway, where they could watch the sunrise.

Kate then walked ahead, to the highest part of the grass that was in front of the small Ferris wheel and sat down, hugging her knees and looking at the dark blue sky ahead. Soon Ari sat behind her, his legs on either side of hers, handing her a hot cup of coffee and a sandwich from a stall that was already open.

"Thank you." Kate said surprise as her hands, covered by the sleeve of her white coat, held the cup and she took a sip, feeling more awake and refreshed.

"Let's split, you need to eat something salty." Ari said, breaking the sandwich in a half and handed her a piece, knowing that she didn't like eating these things in the morning, but she needed, if she was going to be working in a few hours.

Kate took another sip of the coffee and set it aside, leaning back against his strong chest, snuggling and smelling his expensive perfume, wanting to stay glued to him, as Ari took advantage that he'd already eaten and wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other to stroke her hair in a comforting rhythm, once in a while, exchanging kisses, or small words, between her bites on the sandwich.

"Ari..." She called soft, after finishing eating and turning into his arms and bringing both hands to his face, stroking his beard.

"Caitlin..." He murmured, enjoying her touch in his beard until they kissed passionately.

And then slowly the dark blue sky gave way to the first pale rose and golden rays of the morning, Kate and Ari watched it before exchanging one last kiss, long and full of emotions, and got up, exchanging a look, dark eyes into the hazel eyes, going to different places of DC.

 _Highs highs highs highs_

 _Lows lows lows lows_

 _Anymore_

 **Adele-Hello**


End file.
